Moisture is harmful for electronic structural groups. Therefore, efforts are frequently made in housings and electronics housings to prevent a direct entrance of water and also to prevent a formation of condensation water by sealing measures. Complete seals are technically possible; however, it is not excluded that in the case of temperature fluctuations and the associated, repeated expansion and contraction undesired fissures are produced through which moisture can penetrate and damage the electronics. Flexible sealing systems are also known; however, they are comparatively complex and expensive.
The disclosure of WO 2013/079102 A1 can be cited as an example of known prior art.